


Nueva Primavera

by Blue Bird (IANADA)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, IANADA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/Blue%20Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve fic sobre Illyria y su complicada adaptación al mundo humano y su relación con Wes.</p><p>La encrucijada de Illyria es antigua: cambiar o perecer.</p><p> </p><p>No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nueva Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> En la serie se implica que es un antiguo dios demonio sin género sexual (Gun comprende que algo ha sucedido con Fred gracias a la confusión del pronombre que Knox usa para referirse a Fred que es "it" y no "her"), como usar el pronombre neutro en español es mucho más complicado que en inglés, he decidido usar el masculino y el femenino indistintamente a pesar de que no acaba de convencerme, acepto sugerencias al respecto.

 

                           Su tierra de eternidad y sombras se había extendido por dimensiones temporales y espaciales mas allá de lo que una mente humana podía concebir.

Una mente humana como aquella en la que se hallaba confinada.

Las pequeñas limitaciones de aquella naturaleza le irritaban, incluso su forma, le suscribía al género femenino, como si las miserables diferencias de los cuerpos humanos supusieran algo para él.

Había nacido para reinar sobre lo que era, para ser la encarnación del caos y la ira, de las sombras y la noche. Allí donde posaba su mirada, miles de siervos temblaban arredrados. Se alimentaba de su miedo, devoraba sus temores, pero ahora era en sí mismo una sombra.

El humano creía que no podía vengarse, pero lo había hecho. Confinado a la carne mortal, a huesos y fluidos que le convertían en debilidad, a formas que podían quebrarse, a sufrimientos que jamás había contemplado.

El odio había sido su alimento durante generaciones, creía conocerlo bien. Se equivocaba.

El humano que había amado su cuerpo, cuando la mujer que lo había habitado vivía, apenas soportaba mirarle ahora, y sin embargo no podía alejarse. De alguna manera se hallaba tan limitado como él mismo ahora.

Lo observó con curiosidad, aunque sentir curiosidad por algo menos que una hormiga a sus ojos, quizá le reducía a mucho menos pero no podía evitarlo.

Podía rendirse.

Un mundo muerto, su gloria yacía desperdigada en la historia de muchos mundos pero pertenecía a un pasado tan distante que ya nunca podría reclamarlo.

Podía rendirse, aquel hombre deseaba verle hacerlo.

Pero no había sido quién había sido por ser débil, encontraría la manera de adaptarse, de sobrevivir, de proliferar, se convertiría en algo nuevo.

No era la primera vez que renacía, quizá sería la última pero podía sobrevivir a ello. Y lo necesitaba para ello.

No había nada en este mundo humano para él, pero necesitaba una lente a través de la cual contemplar aquel mundo, y la había encontrado en los fragmentos de memoria de la antigua dueña de aquella carne.

La manera en que los hombres se aferraban desesperados a la carne, su fe en que la forma estaba atada al alma. Incluso si ahora creía odiarlo,  el hombre postrado en el sillón, haría lo que fuera por aquellas formas.

Dio un paso al interior del despacho, asimilando toda aquella información contenida en la vieja memoria de su nueva carne.

Aquel mundo humano le desconcertaba, tan simple al tiempo que complicado.

Le habría gustado poder postrarles a sus pies, y mostrarles todos los caminos del dolor y la oscuridad, mostrarles la gloria y magnificencia que la aniquilación total contenía, la pureza absoluta en ello.

Pero ya no era la criatura que había sido, tendría que comenzar de nuevo, hasta poder asolar la tierra sobre la que caminaba ahora.

Guardó tales pensamientos para sí, sabiendo que aquellos humanos no carecían de instinto de supervivencia.

 

                                                                                                  ***

 

                                El rostro de la mujer brillaba con luces violáceas bajo el amanecer.

-No sé que buscas, demonio. -suspiró el hombre pero su tono tan cansado que cualquier hostilidad había sido descartada antes de nacer.

Lo observó con curiosidad, sorprendido de su falta de emoción.

-Soy Señor de ...-empezó pero su voz se apagó ante la mirada hastiada del humano.

Solo un humano, un simple humano. ¿Qué creía que era para mirarle así? como si no hubiera liderado huestes de perdición que habrían arrasado su mundo en apenas minutos.

Sintió la mirada del humano sobre sí mismo mientras se alejaba, indignado por la indiferencia que había visto en su mirada, ¿cómo podía lo que no era más que barro bajo sus pies negarse a venerarle? 

 

                                                                                   ***

 

El odio había formado parte de su naturaleza, una parte que siempre había acogido con aprecio, pero ahora colmaba la cáscara que ocupaba como un hormigueo insufrible que invadía sus días sin permitirle descansar. 

Odiaba aquel lugar, odiaba verse reducida a la nada, a mera carne humana, carne casi muerta. Odiaba las imágenes que yacían en su cerebro,  solo impulsos eléctricos, fragmentos de una vida ajena, una vida humana, su único vinculo para adaptarse a aquel nuevo mundo. Odiaba la manera en que aquellas imágenes eran todo lo que tenía, la manera en que se veía obligada a observar escenas de una existencia que despreciaba y sobre todo odiaba la manera en que no podía evitar seguir observando.

 

                                                                                 ***

 

                                     Descubrió que no estaba sola sin haber notado su presencia acercarse, demasiados humanos caminaban sobre aquel lugar, y sin embargo éste era el único que debería haber notado acercarse.

Lo miró en silencio, recordando la tierra en la que había nacido, todo lo que había muerto desde entonces, todo lo que había surgido después. Miró al hombre, un simple hombre, un simple humano.

-Solo eres carne. -observó con desdén.

La expresión del otro rostro se suavizó al responderle.

-Ya no eres más que eso, tampoco.- Illyria bufó, buscando una respuesta a eso, pero no la halló y se sintió extraño, negándose a admitirse herido, _solo carne_....ya no era más que eso, carne mortal, carne falible.

La desolación que había expandido por múltiples universos se apoderó de pronto de aquella frágil carne, atada a un ecosistema concreto, ligándolo a un solo planeta entre millones. Convirtiéndole en una víctima, en solo carne, _carne humana_.

La mano sobre su hombro le sorprendió, pesada y caliente a través de su armadura. No debería poder atravesarla pero allí estaba, una calidez extraña y reconfortante.

-Es una oportunidad....-murmuró el hombre- todo renace cada primavera. Cuando algo muere, algo nuevo nace.

-Pero ella murió para que yo pudiera nacer... -Escudriñó su rostro.

La mano abandonó su hombro y le sorprendió lo rápido que extrañó su peso.

-No lo olvidaré...no la olvidaré nunca. Pero tú....deberías hacerlo.

-Ella no me importa- no intentaba ser cruel. Ya no. El hombre pareció entenderlo.

-No ella...tu mundo, lo que eras. Ya no lo eres. O aprendes a ser otra cosa, o deberías morir junto a los tuyos.

No había tampoco crueldad en su voz, solo cansancio,  e Illyria le escuchó. Había planeado retornar su poder, elevarse sobre la frágil carne, ser de nuevo señor de vastedades e inmensos y desolados mundos, pero él tenía razón, había nacido de nuevo en aquella carne.

-No sé nada de tu mundo, no realmente.

-Mira...mira fuera, Illyria - _Illyria_ , _no ya demonio_.

\- mira fuera...es una nueva primavera.

Miró el rostro del hombre próximo al suyo y asintió siguiendo la línea de su mirada.

Fuera tímidas flores surgían temblorosas bajo un sol brillante y nuevo, Illyria escuchó sus voces asustadas pero anhelantes, añorando la luz y la vida y escuchó más allá, todo un nuevo ciclo de vida renovándose, igual que las células de aquel nuevo cuerpo, se permitió escuchar por fin la voz de la vida que ahora portaba y le maravilló su sorprendente fuerza.

Tan frágil y sin embargo tan decidida a continuar viviendo.

Buscó el rostro del humano, intentando explicarle lo que sentía, pero adivinó en su expresión que éste lo entendía de algún modo.

Asintió en su beneficio.

-Un nueva primavera, sí....

_"gracias"._

El humano sonrió levemente. No se quedaría mucho tiempo, lo sabía, la añoranza hacia la mujer ausente era demasiado fuerte en él, pero se quedaría, le sorprendió descubrir cuanto necesitaba que lo hiciera.

 

 


End file.
